Chivalry Shall Die
by ncisduckie
Summary: New boy Seiya cannot help but fall in love with Usagi. And do whatever her needs to to gain her attention. Like calling her by Mamoru's nickname.


**Chivalry Shall Die**

**A/N: This one's for Arty who asked me (months ago) to write a one-shot where Seiya is here in the first season and to write how Mamoru would react. And Happy anniversary to Underground Fanfictioners! Enjoy!**

**. . .**

Chiba Mamoru stops dead cold as he walks into the Crown Arcade twenty minutes later than he normally does. At this rate, he know there is a possibility Usagi might not even be there. But in the clatter of the arcade patrons, Mamoru's brain stops working. Usagi. And a boy. Together. He rubs his eyes before stepping out of the building, to ensure, yes, this _is _the arcade.

Attempting to ignore the blonde that typically permeates his whole being, the raven-haired man walks to the counter almost in a trance. "Konnichiwa, Mamoru-kun," Motoki greets his friend eagerly as he slides a cup of steaming coffee in front of Mamoru.

"Arigato," Mamoru manages, his mind still reeling. If he listens closely, he can hear the conversation occurring at the other end of the arcade. Motoki gives him a strange look, but figures his friend is just having another off day. He stalks off to take orders so he doesn't anger the ever-aggressive Mamoru Chiba.

Usagi lets out a small, high- pitched squeal. "Seiya-san! Don't do that!" Her laughter doubles as the young man with long, dark hair looks at her quizzically.

"Why not? There _must_ be a way to show the whole world I love you!" He insists, crossing his arms. If an outsider did not know any better, they might assume this duo is a couple madly in love. Mamoru is reaching that assumption, if anybody wanted to know.

Usagi's blue eyes quickly flick to the counter, having seen Mamoru walk in. "Not so loud, Seiya-san!" She pleads. Her hands fidget in her lap, her cheeks flushing. It is unusual to have a boy fawning over her, and at this point things have gone to quite awkward state. _Mamoru-baka probably is looking at us! _ she thinks, panic filling her head as she feels his gaze on their booth.

Seiya laughs. "That may be the way to do it," he murmurs under his breath, an idea forming. He smiles at the blonde sitting across from in the booth. "Is there anything you want, Usagi-chan? A milkshake, perhaps?"

Her blue eyes brighten and she perks up, forgetting Mamoru and his assumptions. "Yes, please! Chocolate!"

The long-haired boy laughs. "That's _my_ Usagi."

Both Usagi and Mamoru stiffen. _His Usagi_? "I'm not yours," Usagi whispers, her eyes averted. Looking for any distraction, her eyes once again land on Mamoru. As a waitress approaches Usagi's table, she slips out. "I'll be right back," she promises, despite the fact she really doesn't want to. But that would be rude. The girl sighs at her manners. She deems her parents responsible for them.

Watching the blonde leave her booth, Mamoru proceeds to pretend he hasn't noticed her almost flirting with the boy she is with. He takes a sip of his now lukewarm coffee, cringing at the bitterness for once. It is not his place to judge. Usagi is not his either.

"Konnichiwa, Mamoru-baka," Usagi says brightly, scaring the dark-haired man.

He quickly recuperates before turning to face the girl. "Odango Atama," he says as calm as he can. If he were to let out anything but his normally calm demeanor, he swears he might just end up embracing the girl. Or worse. He could kiss her.

Her eyes narrow at the nickname, but she shakes it off. Anything at this point is better than Seiya. "What'chya doin'?" She asks, sitting on the stool next to him. Cheerfully, she swings her legs to and fro. Being around Mamoru always makes her giddy with butterflies rampant in her stomach.

He looks at her strangely. "Coffee," he deadpans, pointing at his ceramic cup. Although he is more than pleased Usagi's with himself rather than the other boy, he is still suspicious of her motives. "What did you want, Odango?"

Her eyes flicker to Seiya and Mamoru turns to look at the boy before looking back at Usagi. "Don't you have a date?" He cannot help his voice from dripping with unnecessary anger.

"He is not my date," she snaps, her cheeks and neck flushing. Usagi plays with the hem of her pink skirt, drawing Mamoru's eyes to her legs. Her long, going on for miles, legs.

_Focus, Mamoru,_ He scolds himself. "Could have fooled me." Pursing his lips, he takes up a higher pitched voice to mimic Seiya. "There _must_ be a way to show the whole world I love you!"

Usagi's face blanches. "You heard that?" she whispers, her voice trembling. Seiya is ruining her chances with Mamoru! Subtly never really applied to Seiya, especially when he's infatuated with a girl. He goes too far, too fast.

Mamoru nods, taking notice of her pale face. "Are you alright, Usagi-chan? You're pale!" He panics for a second, breaking character by placing his hand on her clammy forehead and calling her by her actual name.

Her blue eyes widen as his hand comes in contact with her skin. They are not butterflies anymore, but killer bees. Keeping in a small gasp, she stands up abruptly. "I've got to go, Mamoru-san. I mean, baka." she rushes out of his reach and moves back to her table with Seiya.

"Usagi-chan! Why were you with that guy? Your milkshake is melting!" He looks at her flushed cheeks nervously. "Am I not enough?"

Her blue eyes widen again. "I-it's not like that, Seiya-san!" More blood rushes to her cheeks, if even possible.

Seiya shudders at the honorific. "I told you it is okay to call me Seiya-kun," he reminds her. The one thing he desires is for their relationship to be broadcasted toward the whole world.

Usagi doesn't want to, though. Kun is just so, emotional. And if there is one thing she feels toward Seiya, it is not affection. At least not in the way he want it. "I have to go. I'll talk to you later, okay?"

She goes rushing to the door, not even waiting for a response. She leaves the long-haired boy in shock. "Was it something I said?" Defeated, he places a large wad of bills on the table before going after her. "Usagi, you forgot your milkshake!"

Mamoru watches in good humor as the love-struck boy follows Usagi. "It's pathetic," he murmurs to himself.

"What is pathetic?" Motoki asks, causing Mamoru to flinch. The blonde-haired man looks for an answer in Mamoru's eyes, only to find them hazed with jealousy. _Usagi_, he figures.

The raven-haired man points at the door. "That boy is chasing after Usagi. She just rejected him, I think."

"You're just jealous because he has the privilege of talking to her in a civil matter." Motoki accuses, knowing his friend all too well. Mamoru admitted months ago to having a crush on the ever-exuberant girl he has dubbed 'Odango-Atama'. The name is just a term of endearment, in Mamoru's mind, at least.

Mamoru ponders the thought for a moment, before a smile crosses his face. "True."

. . .

Usagi stops, breathless. She turns behind her shoulder trying to spot Seiya behind her. When she spots his long hair bobbing in between pedestrians, she squeals before starting to run again. Her hair repeatedly hits the back of her knees and she tries to escape the crazy man.

"Usagi-chan!" His voice permeates the square and people stop to stare at the teenage boy. Then, in a flash of brilliance he remembers a name his favorite blonde _always_ reacted to. "Odango Atama!"

And as if under a spell, Usagi stops dead cold. She turns around shakily. "What did you just call me?"

The crowd separates and Seiya meets the blonde face to face. "Odango Atama." He repeats with a broad smile.

"Where the _hell_ did you hear that?" Usagi seethes, her face reddening. There is only one person who calls her that. Only one person that can get away with it, at least. If there is one thing Usagi knows, it is the fact Seiya has never met Mamoru. Ever. So where he managed to think of that god-forsaken name is beyond her.

Seiya tilts his head in confusion. "Your friend? Rei-chan?" Usagi's behavior begins to worry him. "You're a little red, do you want me to take you to my place? The guys aren't there, I think." He makes a move to embrace her with a single arm. To lead her to his home.

"_I don't want to go to your house!"_ She screams, pushing him away. She looks at her hands in bewilderment, realizing her rash action. "I-I'm sorry, Seiya-san. This isn't going to work out." She wipes a few tears from her eyes before running away.

Seiya stands in the middle of the sidewalk and the people around him begin to move again. "It's okay, bud. There's always a new girl." A stranger pats him on the back sympathetically.

But the long-haired teenager whips around. "_I don't want a new girl!_" He shouts. Everybody stares again. "I don't want a new girl," he whispers to himself. "Usagi is all I have."

. . .

Motoki watches in fascination as his friend cradles his third cup of coffee. "You're thinking about her, you know." He states, taking note of the dreamy look on the dark-haired man's face. He too remembered how it is to be in love with a girl from afar. Vaguely. but now he and his dream girl were together at long last. And the same could happen to Mamoru and Usagi if one of them _just said something._

"No I am n-" Mamoru takes one look at Motoki's all knowing face and crumbles in defeat. "Yes, I am thinking about _her_ but it's not at all my fault." Ever since that-that boy chased after her, the duo has been all Mamoru can think about. They seem so _right _together. Two teenagers in junior high, not a college student and a middle school student. The latter one is scandalous.

Motoki arches an eyebrow at his friend. "Oh, really? Tell me how your infatuation is 'not your fault'." The last half of his dialogue is said as the blonde man rolls his eyes at the thought.

The dark-haired man groans and proceeds to tell the tale. The tale of scandalous love. And at the end, Motoki has the nerve...to laugh. "Y-you're so whipped, Mamoru!" The blonde exclaims, clutching his gut.

Mamoru glares at his friend, causing the man to stop. "Why is it that I had to _constantly_ listen to you pine over Reika, and you cannot even take me seriously?" The dark-haired man says between his teeth

"There is one difference, Mamoru." Motoki points out, backing away slowly. Mamoru motions for him to continue, still irritated. "Usagi already loves you."

Mamoru laughs out, annoyed. "You know damn well that isn't true. She has that kid with the long hair."

"And after she found out you didn't like him, she scampered away. Tell me again how she doesn't love you."

The dark-haired man takes the last swig of his coffee before slamming the cup down. "I've given her no reason to." And without another word, he stalks out of the bubbling arcade. The only thing Mamoru has given her is the opportunity to hate. And maybe achieve the act of despising. Only she would ever know how far he has taken her past sanity.

. . .

Usagi does not stop running until she reaches her house. "Damn Boys. Damn Boys." This was her mantra with every step. She catches her breath, clutching her chest. Taking a moment to collect herself, she waits outside her doorstep. When she finally opens her door, her mother pops her head from the kitchen.

"How was your date?" Her words are innocent and her eyes sparkle. The idea of her daughter having a boyfriend makes her absolutely ecstatic.

The blonde's eyes fill with anger. "It was _not_ a date!" She storms off without allowing her mother to respond.

Ikuku watches her daughter's pigtails fly up the stairs. "Such a silly girl." A smile crosses her face. " I remember being just like her when I met Kenji."

. . .

Several minutes after leaving the street where the spectacle occurred, Seiya arrives at the apartment he shares with his brothers.

He races up the stairs, not bothering to wait for an elevator. Filled with a new passion, Seiya flings the door open to meet his brothers. "A new song is in store for us!"

Taiki and Yaten groan in unison. "Usagi-san, ne?" Taiki asks, arching his eyebrow as he studies his younger brother. He knows his brother has been infatuated with the girl. And a poor girl she is.

"But of course!" Seiya smiles. A song is worth a thousand words. And if he can just _persuade_ Usagi, she might just fall for him. The band is not big yet, but he knows Usagi can be his muse. Big band or not.

Yaten makes no move to encourage his love-struck brother. "Why don't you just buy her something, first. We kind of need to work on our demo CD, you know."

The long-haired brunette thinks for just a moment before his smile broadens. "I can do both!"

And again, his brothers sigh.

. . .

If there is one thing Mamoru knows, it is the fact Tsukino Usagi hates every fiber of his being. He calls her names and constantly teases the young girl-relentlessly. It is not like he can help himself. His childhood was practically void of the little emotion called love, being an orphan and all.

Mamoru has no conception of exactly how he even became friends with Motoki. The blonde man is charismatic-Mamoru is not. To say the least.

The moment he realized he might be in "love" with the small blonde, he flipped. Motoki flipped. Reika even flipped. It was an occasion of flipping. It was the actual day his teasing became relentless. It is the only way he knows how to express his feelings. And for him, it works.

Not with Usagi.

No, Mamoru knows he's one step up from nothing in Usagi's eyes. And he doesn't mind in the slightest; he does not feel as if he deserves her. REgardless of what Motoki tells him.

Everything would have remained as a usual cat and mouse game if the clown Usagi seems to be dating never showed up. Mamoru's love is delicate. and in this state, he cannot bear to have it trampled just for some pretty boy swooping in.

Pretty boy. Pretty boy. Mamoru ponders for a moment. _What does he have that I don't?_ He thinks to himself bitterly. _A nice personality._ He answers himself. And sighs.

The ebony-haired man dwells in the thought. _I can play nice, can I not?_

. . .

Usagi sits on her bed, pouting. "It wasn't a real date," she mutters, crossing her arms over her chest/ The whole idea is repulsive. Seiya-san? Not in the slightest. She doesn't even like the boy in the way he desires. And now she is stuck with the dim-witted boy. Her mind flashes to Mamoru.

The bane of her existence. Except not.

Since the day she met him, Usagi has had the biggest crush on the college student. Unfortunately, just about everybody she knows as well. And damned be the day Mamoru finds out himself. It is a constant topic her friends adore to tease her about, often leaving the blonde in a flustered state.

Usagi promises herself she will tell him-eventually. But for now, she's (still) stuck with the ever-adoring Seiya-san.

An idea strikes her. If she can rid herself of Seiya, _then_ she can admit her feelings for Mamoru. Hopefully.

And for the first time in her life, Usagi picks up a pencil and starts to plot.

. . .

"Are you sure? Tomorrow? Yes, we'll be ready." Taiki says into the phone receiver. He waits for the other line to hang up before he sets down the phone slowly. Everything can change for the brothers. "You guys? Band meeting right now."

Yaten and Seiya come running into their living space. Seldom is there ever something urgent enough to scream across the apartment. Yaten is already all business. Seiya, however, is still hung over Usagi and his song planning for her. "Yes?" He asks dreamily.

Taiki sighs, running his hand through his medium-length brown hair. "We have a gig. Tomorrow."

"What's the rush," the silver-haired brother asks, catching onto the urgent drift. He fears he might be the only sibling with his head tied on properly. Taiki and his mock-seriousness. Seiya and his stupid infatuations.

Taiki licks his lips before responding. "Executives will be there-deciding if we can do an opening tour with an American band."

Seiya snaps out of it, letting out a short gasp. "Really?"

The oldest sighs. "Yes. If we make it, we'll be leaving the day after tomorrow. The original opening band kind of dropped last minute. Our agent is doing us a major favor." He searches his head. "It's at the Crown Arcade tomorrow. At seven."

Already, Seiya's head starts to spin again. Gone. From Usagi. For who knows how long. "Let us do the song for Usagi. Please. A goodbye gift," he blurts out, pleading with his brothers. It is his last opportunity.

The brother glance at each other, now knowing what to do. "Fine, but you have until the end of the night to have it taught to us." Yaten gives his brother a pointed look, not believing he can make it with his conditions.

"I only need three hours."

. . .

Motoki stops washing the counter when Mamoru walks in, eager and nervous. All in one being. "You need to be my backup tonight."

"Backup?" The last thing Mamoru wants is to play third wheel while Motoki is on a date with Reika.

The blonde arcade staffer nods eagerly. "My grandfather books us for some music debut tonight. I need you to be there when I make introductions. I despise public speaking, you know."

And know, Mamoru does. He remembers vividly the day after a particularly nerve-racking speech. Motki almost threw-up. So he contemplates for only a minute. "Whatever," he grunts. It is much better than what he had planned. A whopping nothing with a dash of thinking about Usagi.

But before Motoki can go into detail about the event, a young boy-Seiya- runs straight into the arcade. Straight to Mamoru.

"You know Usa-Odango, right?" He demands, his eyes slightly frantic. Too many emotions. The bag on his right shoulder weighs him down, causing him to slump down slightly.

Mamoru tenses at the usage of his nickname before nodding hesitantly. Seiya smiles."Can you do me a huge favor...um, what's your name?"

the ebony-haired college student studies the young man. "Mamoru." All he sees when he looks at him is Usagi. Damn her. "And it depend," Mamoru gives Seiya a weary look. "Why do you call her 'odango'?"

The boy gives the upperclassman a bright smile. "Easy! Her friend Raye calls her that because she thinks her hair looks like odangos!"

Letting out a sigh of frustration, Mamoru gives up. He should just have the damn name copyrighted. "Fine." He gives his reply through his teeth.

"Great!" Seiya exclaims, lugging his bag at the upperclassman. "When Usagi comes in, can you give her this and tell her to meet me here after my band performs tonight?"

Motoki gasps. "You're part of the Three Starlights?"

Mamoru goes pale. There's no way he can compete with someone in a band. All girls, as far as he knows, go for band guys!

Seiya nods, excited. He's proud of his brothers' and cannot wait to have Usagi listen and watch them perform. "I wrote her a song for tonight!" His watch beeps, causing him to jump. "So sorry, but I have to go. Arigato, Mamoru-san! I _so_ owe you!"

The two friends stare as the young man runs out of the arcade just as fast as he ran in. Watching the glass doors slide close, Motoki turns to his friend. "You know, you can always not give her the presents."

The ebony-haired man sighs, his eyes fixated at the doors. The boy is even using Mamoru's nickname for Usagi. There's no way he can compete. "I know, but I don't want to be the reason her heart is broken."

. . .

The sun shines though Usagi's soft blue curtains. Her blue eyes twitch slightly before begrudgingly opening. Ten in the morning. Saturday. Time to face the world. Time to face Seiya.

The blonde slips her favorite pink miniskirt and white blouse on before grabbing her pink tennis shoes. Mamoru typically leaves around eleven. She needs to rush. The blonde runs down the stairs, pausing in the kitchen doorway. "Raye is having me over all day, I'll be back by ten. I promise!" Her last sentence is almost lost as she runs toward the door. Ikuku laughs. "He must be some boy," she whispers under her breath.

Panting, Usagi finally makes it to the arcade. Eleven o' one. But through the glass doors, she still spies Mamoru. Surrounded by her friends. She sighs, walking in after catching her breath. It already seems like a bad day to have left the house.

Reaching the table, Usagi dons a bright smile. "Konnichiwa, minna!" The girls, as well as Mamoru and Motoki, turn. They are all smiling-minus Mamoru. But he seldom smiles to begin with. Usagi's own smile drops. "What's up?"

"This came for you," Mamoru finally says, pulling a black bag off of the counter. "I was entrusted to give it to you. From your boyfriend."

Before she can argue, Minako squeals. "Open it, Usa! Open it!" The rest of her friends agree and Usagi complies. She looks nervously at the package before taking it into her arms. Not light. Not heavy. The blonde opens the bag, peeking in. And she laughs.

"A bunny rabbit!" She squeals, forgetting all ill thoughts about Seiya if just for a moment. But she takes a look at Mamoru and it all comes back to her. "That's all right?"

Motoki peeks in from the back. "He's performing tonight. He wants all of us to be there."

The ebony-haired man shoots his friend a grateful look. Now he wouldn't have to talk about it and he could avoid her being alone for too long. With him.

Usagi frowns. "Where?"

"Here."

She nods, taking it all in. It is as if he planned her to be her all day. Not that she minds. She loves everybody in the arcade. "Do you need help setting up?"

The blonde worker smiles, an idea forming. "As a matter of fact..."

. . .

Taiki watches his brother peak out from the makeshift curtains. Looking for Usagi. "It's going to be fine, Seiya." In his mind, he knows there is a possibility everybody screws up tonight. But it will all turn out. Seiya will still have the girl.

"You're right. You're totally right. She'll be here," Seiya reassures himself. He thinks about the lyrics. It is more of a goodbye than anything. Because after tonight, everything will change. And he needs to give it up.

Yaten comes to his brothers. "Three minutes." He could care less about Seiya's nerves. They are nothing but schoolboy nonsense.

The brothers look at each other and they hear the feedback from the mic. "H-Hello. Thank you all for coming. T-th-this is the "Three Starlights"!" Motoki says nervously, earning a few chuckled from the audience.

A few seconds to breathe and the brothers walk on stage in dead silence. Seiya spots Usagi and his whole body swells with warmth.

"One. Two. Three."

A soft beat starts. Drums. Drums. Bass begins.

"Some days I'm alone  
then you're there

spreading your light like the sun.

And I can't help

but smile with you

and let your light in."

The young man keeps his eyes on Usagi, her presence bringing him warmth. A truly worth profession and goodbye.

"You're all I have this time,

my one last chance to live.

You're my one last chance

at making life a little bit brighter, happier.

You're all I have."

Mamoru, too, has his eyes on Usagi. But she is not looking at anybody. A pain goes through his chest. He does not want her to look so...somber. He approaches.

"Usagi-chan," he whispers. Her head pops up, her eyes glassy.

"Some days we'll fight

and you'll leave

like the world is at your heels.

And I can't help

but smile at how

you're just that cute."

"Mamoru-san?" Her words are weak. He's seriously not going to tease her now, is he? Not when her heart is on her sleeve. She has until the end of the show to figure out a new plan.

The ebony-haired man gives her a small smile. "I want to tell you a secret, okay?"

"You're all I have this time,

my one last chance to live.

You're my one last chance

at making life a little bit brighter, happier.

You're all I have."

He steps closer to the blonde. Now or never. Love or hate. He knows it will always be Seiya for her, but at least she will know. "A-Ai-aishiteru."

Usagi's eyes widen. Can it be? It is. She throws her arms around the man. "Aishiteru, Mamoru-kun!"

"I'm at the crossroads

and I know I'll be gone either way.

But I won't forget you.

You're all I have."

Seiya watches as Usagi gives Mamoru a kiss on the cheek. Still singing, he smiles. She has closure. He will not leave her alone. It was just a crush anyway.

The instruments die out.

"You're all I have this time,

my one last chance to live.

You're my one last chance

at making life a little bit brighter, happier.

You're all I have."

When Seiya stops singing, the arcade starts cheering. Everybody. "Thank you!" Taiki says into a mic. "Thank you for having us. We're the Three Starlights. Goodnight."

The brothers walk off stage. "I saw what happened out there," Taiki states sympathetically.

Seiya nods and gives his brother a huge grin. "Romantic, ne?"

"What?" His brothers ask, awe-struck. Already over her?

"It's for the best," Seiya affirms. Out of the corner of his eye, he spots a few men in suits walking toward them. "The best for us."

The men smile when they reach the brothers. "What do you guys think about touring in America?"

. . .

On the plane, Seiya looks out the window. "Sayonara for now, Odango Atama."

**A/N: I'm done! Cheers! The song lyrics are mine. No harm, no foul. the song is "All I Have". Please review!**


End file.
